ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay James
Jay (born Jessica Samantha James, March 8, 1983), also sometimes known as Jessica James, is an American professional wrestler who is signed with Phoenix Wrestling Revolution. Her theme song is Goodnight Moon by Shivaree, and her finisher is a front ddt dubbed . She is a former Sin Wrestling Impulse Champion. Early life Jessica would be born to a middle-class family in Memphis Tennessee. Her father John, an Aikido martial artist who competed in various venues around the world, was well known in his community. Very early on Jessica would follow in her father's footsteps, exhibiting massive talent in martial arts. She would be entered in numerous children's tournaments and would often walk away the victor, even earning spots in magazines and gaining nationwide attention. The sudden death of her father would be a terribly agonizing shock to a teenage Jessica, and would ultimately led her on a more difficult road. Suffering from unbearable grief, she would gradually phase herself out of martial arts; by the time she graduated from high school she had completely given up. Jessica's mother Ophelia would go on to marry another man, leading Jessica farther into obscurity with the feeling that she had lost not one but two parents. She would attempt living on her own as a young adult, eventually settling with a job at the local Walmart. Tired of her boring bane of an existence, she would make an attempt at professional wrestling at the urging of her father's former friend, Brent Engels. Brent would introduce Jessica to his own daughter, Latrisha, and she would give Jessica a formal education in the sport alongside her BFF Annabelle Lee. Sin Wrestling - Year One Jay made her debut in Sin Wrestling at Eternity # 24 http://sinwrestling.com/sin/results/eternity/results114.html by defeating the legendary jobber Booger. The rookie narrowly dodged being squashed like an ant. The following week at Eternity # 25 http://sinwrestling.com/sin/results/eternity/results115.html, Jay partnered with the returning Jean-Paul Lacklan, better known to Jay as the phantom of the opera, and the two were victorious in defeating newcomers Mercedes and Taryn Terror. Later on that same night Jay made quite the impact as she joined forces with Andrew Keller and boldly attacked the then current Television Champion, Chris Carson, during his match. At her very first Pay-Per-View, One Minute 'Til Midnight http://sinwrestling.com/sin/results/oneminutetilmidnight/results116.html, Jay suffered her first loss. She battled Jean-Paul Lacklan and Aaron Joseph in a number one contendership match for the Impulse Title, and helplessly watched as Joseph was pinned by Lacklan. However, the night didn't end badly for the rookie at all. Jay and Andrew Keller tied the knot a few days before the ppv, and allowed Sin Wrestling to tape their wacky wedding for presentation at the show. Jay was a beautiful bride in a pink Vera Wang gown, and Andrew looked well kept in an expensive tuxedo. Fellow SW regular Declan Turner and a group of unknown bums graced the wedding as witnesses. A shady hip gyrating Elvis impersonator was the priest. As if that wasn't enough air-time for Jay, she joined Declan Turner, new hubby Andrew Keller, Stephen Marquardt and Madison Paige-Matthew in a vicious assault on Chris Carson and Morgana. Declan declared that 'The Collective' were the future title holders of Sin Wrestling, and that a new era had arrived. That of course, had yet to be seen. At Eternity #26, somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic ocean, Jay battled Chris Carson in a shitty no DQ match. Earlier on in the evening, Jay specifically asked her new hubby Andrew Keller not to interfere, and a reluctant Andrew agreed to obey her request. However, towards the middle of the match, Andrew and Stephen Marquardt approached the ring and tried to sway things in Jay's favor. Their plan almost backfired when Carson rolled Jay up in a small package. Although Jay kicked out, she went on to lose the match. The entire week before Eternity #27 Jay had been receiving threats and odd messages from a stalker. She tried to ignore it for the most part and focus on her match. Her strategy paid off as she ended her brief losing streak by defeating Dan Black for a spot at the Over The Top Rope battle royal. However, later on in the night when she went looking for her husband Andrew Keller, she was kidnapped. In a strange turn of events, Jay escaped her would be captor Corey Ashton and showed up to disturb the main event with her fellow Collective members. After setting Corey on fire, the entire stable was knocked down like bowling pins by Morgana, who was the referee. :( Eternity #28 was a bitter-sweet night for the rookie. Live from England at the historic Buckingham Palace, Jay was booked in a match for the Impulse Title against Jean-Paul Lacklan, and following a major interference from Casanova, managed to win her first championship. Although Jay declared that she wanted a divorce from her husband Andrew Keller, and wanted to quit The Collective, she still suffered the repercussions of her vile actions from previous weeks. She was threatened by Chris Carson, whose jaw she broke with her Collective buddies, in the stable's locker room. Then she suffered an incredible ass kicking by Morgana, as she was dragged out to the middle of the ring by her hair and beaten to a bloody pulp. Left broken and bruised in the ring, Jay was escorted to the back by Stephen Marquardt and had to be hospitalized right away. Due to the severity of her injuries she was out of action for two full weeks. Despite strict orders from her doctors Jay retaliated against Morgana at the next Eternity. At Over The Top Rope IV she teamed up with Andrew Hurley and Declan Turner to take on "The Creep" Chris Carson, Morgy, and Stevie Swing; the stipulation was that the winning team would seize control of the following three shows after. Jay's team lost the match, and she wound up a bloody beaten mess. She strolled into the OTTR battle royale broken and bruised, and was tossed out by her former stablemate Declan Turner—thus making her second Sin Wrestling pay-per-view an embarrassment and epic failure. Jay decided to take some personal time off after losing the Impulse Championship to "The Creep" Chris Carson. She made her return at Eternity 40 http://sinwrestling.com/sin/results/eternity/results135.html, where she teamed up with Morgana to take on "The Creep" Chris Carson and Sebastian York in the main event. Mostly due to Morgana being sick, and Jay being Jay, the duo lost. At Eternity 41 http://sinwrestling.com/sin/results/eternity/results136.html Jay defeated Sebastian York in a one-on-one match and joined forces with Stevie Swing and newcomer Anna Hingis. Unfortunately Jay lost the following week at the PPV http://sinwrestling.com/sin/results/christmasatstevies/results137.html Christmas at Stevie's to York for the vacated Television Title. Jay was the first member of Team Sebastian eliminated in the main event. Thus her third Sin Wrestling PPV was another epic failure. Surprisingly, Jay took home two awards at the end of the year—Newcomer Of The Year and Future Breakout Star Of The Year. Sin Wrestling had a very sad year for new talent. Jay would accomplish the following in her short lived stint with Sin Wrestling before leaving professional wrestling for a full year: *SW Newcomer Of The Month—February 2008 *SW Impulse Champion—April 6 -- May 27 '08 *SW Feud Of The Month—March '08—Chris Carson/Corey Ashton vs. Declan Turner/Andrew Keller/Jay *Match Of The Month—April 2008—Morgana/Stevie Swing/Chris Carson vs. Declan Turner/Jay/Andrew Hurley (6-Person Tag War) & Over The Top Rope Battle Royal (Tie) *SW Newcomer Of The Year - 2008 *SW Future Breakout Star Of The Year - 2008 Category:Wrestlers